


Девушки Агента 007

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано осенью 2011 года на Вайсс-лото по заданию: «АУ. Ян Флеминг писал Джеймса Бонда с Аи, а всех "девушек агента 007" с Едзи».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушки Агента 007

**Author's Note:**

> Бетинг: мама  
> Альфа-чтение: Светлячок

~ * ~

Кудо сидит, закинув ногу на ногу. Крутит сигарету в пальцах. Не зажженную. Разрывается между желанием покурить и нежеланием пропустить хоть одну сцену фильма.  
На экране тайный агент 007 производит обыск особняка чиновника, подозреваемого в коррупции. Крадущимся шагом почти в полной темноте огибает столы и кресла, углы и ниши. Изящно двигается, словно танцует. На ствол пистолета накручен глушитель. Звучит тревожная музыка в лучших традициях Хичкока.  
Йоджи смотрит и нервничает. Он уже забыл про сигарету.  
Фудзимия сидит рядом. Не совсем рядом, не вплотную. Он сидит с другой стороны дивана. Так что они смотрят фильм, но не вместе.  
Фудзимия смотрит не только фильм. Еще он наблюдает за тем, как смотрит его Йоджи. Тоже зрелище.  
Когда на агента 007 из-за угла нападает темная фигура, Йоджи рефлекторно отшатывается. Музыка достигла кульминационного момента, и Йоджи выдыхает только, когда оказывается, что нападавший – не враг, а друг агента. Их встреча в этом доме - просто случайность.  
Кудо расслабляется и откидывается назад на спинку дивана.  
Фудзимия насмешливо кривит уголок губ и негромко произносит:  
\- Знаешь, это стандартный прием в кино.  
\- Что? – Кудо не поворачивает головы.  
\- Сейчас случится что-нибудь еще. Страшное. Неожиданное. Так всегда бывает.  
Агенты идут вдвоем по темному коридору, пистолеты у обоих наизготовку. Заходят в кабинет подозреваемого в коррупции чиновника. И вот оно «неожиданное», - камера берет крупный план трупа в кресле за дубовым столом. Музыка бьет по нервам наотмашь.  
Кудо снова отшатывается, потом, выругавшись, поворачивается к Айе.  
\- Ты уже смотрел этот фильм? Откуда ты знал?  
\- Я не знал. Это классический прием. Обрати внимание как-нибудь.  
Начинается рекламный блок, и Кудо бегом отправляется на свидание со своей сигаретой.

~ * ~

\- Ну как? Уже идет? Ничего не пропустил?  
\- Нет.  
Идет краткий флешбек. Айя сосредоточенно смотрит. Сосредоточенно изо всех сил, чтобы не смотреть на Кудо, пока тот еще не загипнотизирован телевизором, как кролик удавом.  
\- Я тут подумал… - Йоджи делает весомую паузу.  
\- … м? – откликается, наконец, Айя.  
История во флешбеке действительно интересная.  
\- А прикольно бы было, если бы Флеминг писал Бонда с тебя!  
\- … чего? – Айя забывает о том, что не должен смотреть на Кудо, и поворачивает голову.  
Потом, будто обжегшись, резко отводит глаза.  
\- Не мели чепухи.  
\- Не, ну правда. Ты представь, Айя. Разве тебе бы не хотелось быть, как агент 007?  
\- Кудо, не мешай фильм смотреть.  
Наверное, Йоджи обижается. Ничего страшного, в принципе, нет. Он никогда не обижается сильно и надолго. Такой уж у него характер. Поверхностный.  
Йоджи не любит помнить плохое.  
У него все на позитиве. Общение, улыбки, подружки…  
Фильм вскоре заканчивается. Айя выключает телевизор щелчком дистанционного пульта. Поднимается с дивана. Вечер окончен.  
\- Айя, ну подожди! – просит Йоджи, и его просьбу невозможно не выполнить.  
С напускным раздражением Фудзимия оборачивается.  
\- Ты хотел еще посмотреть телевизор?  
\- Нет, - Йоджи мотает головой. – Ты реально представь, какая у меня идея! Вот этот М. из фильма – это, к примеру, наш Персия…  
Рот Айи снова изгибается в еле заметной усмешке.  
Кудо, не замечая ее, продолжает:  
\- Ну, секретарша М. – это, разумеется, Мэнкс. Ты – это агент 007.  
\- Почему именно я? – насмешливо интересуется Айя.  
Он подходит ближе и садится обратно на диван, на прежнее место. Йоджи хочет поболтать. Почему бы и нет? Это хороший предлог потянуть время и побыть с ним рядом.  
Не вместе, а просто рядом.  
\- Ну… - Кудо взмахивает руками.  
Одна из его рук совершенно естественным образом оказывается на спинке дивана, и Айя жалеет, что сел недостаточно близко.  
Другой рукой Кудо ерошит свои волосы. Чешет затылок. Поправляет очки. Очки у него на манер обруча сдерживают волосы, не давая им упасть на лоб.  
\- Потому что ты всегда собранный, - отвечает, наконец, Йоджи. – Серьезный. Много знаешь. Холодный и сдержанный. Как англичанин, - Йоджи усмехается.  
Айя не может понять, что в этом смешного. Но улыбка Кудо вынуждает бороться со своей собственной, ответной.  
Фудзимия на секунду прикрывает глаза и шепчет себе под нос:  
\- Приди в себя, идиот.  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да нет, Айя, ты что-то сказал.  
\- Ну ладно. Не хотел тебя огорчать, но кое-что не сходится, – Айя заставляет себя говорить спокойно.  
\- Что не сходится?  
\- В фильме мало главных героев. На всех нас четверых не хватит.  
\- Оу, - Йоджи снова чешет в затылке. – Сейчас.  
Пальцы его правой руки делают движение, будто в них зажата сигарета. Айя провожает взглядом это движение, его глаза тепло щурятся.  
\- Вот этот вот друг агента…  
\- Напарник?  
\- Напарник, - утвердительно кивает Йоджи.  
\- Кто он? – Айя незаметно для себя включается в игру.  
\- Наш Кен-кен.  
\- Вот чепуха.  
\- Ничего не чепуха, - возражает Йоджи и приводит какие-то доказательства.  
Даже, может быть, очень обоснованные. Айя не слушает. Ему интересно другое. Поймать Кудо в ловушку.  
\- А Оми?  
\- Ну, это легко. Тот паренек с компьютерами.  
\- Подвальный хакер?  
\- Да, тот, который двойной агент и следит за своими нанимателями.  
\- Хм… Ну, с натяжкой…  
\- А никто и не говорил, что будет легко.  
\- А ты? – задает, наконец, Айя главный вопрос.  
\- Блин. Про себя труднее всего придумывать, – досадует Йоджи. Морщится.  
\- Положительных героев больше не осталось, Йоджи.  
\- Остались, - спорит он.  
Хотя его глаза бегают.  
\- Кто остался?  
\- …  
\- Ну, давай, кого бы написал Флеминг с тебя?  
\- Остались девушки! – победоносно отвечает Йоджи.  
\- Какие? – Айя даже сперва не понимает. Вечно Кудо о девушках…  
\- Девушки, которые помогают агенту 007, - Йоджи улыбается мечтательно. Наверное, думает об этих девушках прямо сейчас. У Айи в голове шумит злобная пустота.  
\- У них сильный характер, они волевые, смелые, отчаянные, верные… Красивые. И любовь у них, как пуля.  
\- Как пуля – это как?  
Теперь в голове у Айи крутится одна мысль, и он никак не может перестать ее думать.  
\- Как пуля – это значит в сердце один раз и навсегда, Айя. Без промаха. Насмерть.  
Кудо поворачивается к нему и наблюдает за реакцией.  
Реакция нулевая. Даже отрицательная. Реакция минус 273,15 по Цельсию.  
Точнее, Айе хочется, чтобы так было. Но он сам все портит, озвучивая свою мысль. Давая жизнь тому паразиту, который никак не хочет уйти из его головы.  
\- Агент 007 с ними спит.  
\- С кем?  
\- С этими девушками.  
Айя сглатывает. - Зачем-я-это-сказал, - думает он.  
\- А ты бы хотел?  
Кудо о чем-то спрашивает. Жизненно необходимо знать, о чем.  
\- Чего хотел?  
Для глухих, Йоджи повторяет четко еще раз.  
\- Ты бы хотел с ними спать? Айя?  
Фудзимия краснеет. Он это чувствует. Лицо горит.  
Йоджи… Спасает положение.  
\- Хотя, ты прав. Лучше агентом 007 буду я! Столько девушек, и все будут мои! А еще классные тачки, особенно та, с дистанционным управлением. А часы? Не, ты заметил, какие у него были часы? И, в таком случае, еще мне надо личного консультанта. Тоже девушку. Чтобы на убийственных каблуках. Будет консультировать меня по огнестрельному оружию.  
Айя ревнует. Чувствует, что ревнует. К этим каблукам и машинам, к часам и огнестрельному оружию. Особенно – к огнестрельному оружию.  
\- Я бы хотел, - говорит он, и фраза выходит хрипло.  
Откашливаться при таком признании не эстетично, но что поделать.  
\- Ага-а! Вот видишь! – Йоджи радуется непонятно чему.  
Айя ничего не видит.  
Только свою коленку в джинсе.  
\- Можешь же, когда захочешь, Айя. Мужик! Так уж и быть, - великодушно разрешает Кудо. – На этот раз агентом 007 будешь ты.  
\- На этот раз?  
Если у Кудо и есть логика, то она особенная.  
\- Мы будем меняться, Айя. Сегодня – ты, завтра – я.  
\- Меняться… в каком плане?  
Айе становится жарко под его свитером.  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
Если Йоджи узнает, о чем именно сейчас думает Фудзимия… То что?  
\- Сегодня – ты. Завтра – я, - повторяет Айя.  
\- А девушки…  
Запоздало Йоджи вспомнил о девушках.  
\- Пусть остаются, где были, - говорит Айя.  
\- А, ну да, - кивает головой Кудо и улыбается.  
Ничего не понятно. Фудзимия нервничает.  
Уже давно. Ждет.  
\- Значит, сегодня ты? – уточняет Кудо.  
\- Да.  
Губы пересохли, шершавые. Не облизывать.  
\- Согласен?  
Айя понимает, что все благие начинания летят в тартарары. Провожает их прощальным взглядом.  
\- Согласен.  
Кудо поднимает руку и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
\- Йоджи, что ты делаешь?  
Как будто он не видит.  
\- Раздеваюсь, - отвечает Кудо, и его рука ползет дальше. Вниз.  
Расстегивает еще одну пуговицу.  
\- Не надо. – Айя мотает головой.  
Третья пуговица.  
\- Вечер кончился, Айя.  
\- …  
\- Мы посмотрели фильм, как ты и хотел. Теперь иди сюда.  
\- Но…  
\- Девушки агента 007 такие соблазнительные? – Йоджи откровенно забавляется.  
Нарывается. Шутит. Дразнит. Ждет реакции.  
\- Что бы ты с нею сделал? С девушкой? Айя, расскажешь?  
Айя молчит. Думать о гипотетических девушках в такой момент, когда Йоджи стягивает с себя рубашку?  
\- С ней – ничего, - отвечает он честно, не желая продолжать игру.  
\- А со мной? – спрашивает Йоджи.  
\- Сейчас покажу, - говорит Айя.  
И начинает показывать.


End file.
